


now iʼm in a whole new world with you

by yeonisthetic



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Heeseung is in love, Heeseung is scared lmfao, M/M, Magic Carpet Ride, Protective Yang Jungwon, fahk that one fansign, haha magic carpets go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonisthetic/pseuds/yeonisthetic
Summary: Heeseung has never been the guy whoʼs in favor with doing things which could risk his own life, specifically, riding a magic carpet at 2 AM in the morning.But for Jungwon? Maybe it is worth the risk.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	now iʼm in a whole new world with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a vv short fic i've been thinking about since the weekend n it's inspired by that one clip from an enha fansign where jungwon was asked which member he'd take if he gets to ride a magic carpet then he answered heeseung T____T

Heeseung buries his face on Jungwon's nape, his fingers seizing the younger's knitted sweater a bit harder as his eyes rapidly flutter shut. It was enough for the raven-haired boy to notice, trying to tilt his head a bit to the side to catch Heeseung's gaze before squeezing his hand in reassurance. 

Heeseung will never get used to this, with the wind blowing mercilessly against his face, their exposed arms, their hands, everything about it still feels surreal; especially when they're about thirty meters floating above the surface, only a _goddamn_ flying carpet preventing them from falling to the ground.

"Hyung! I told you to open your eyes! You won't be able to see the pretty view of the skyline." Jungwon turns to face Heeseung, his voice almost inaudible because of the loud hiss of the wind blowing right against their hairs and faces.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Heeseung muffles, his breath fanning against the younger's nape.

Heeseung was getting frightened. Contrary to him, Jungwon was _absolutely_ enjoying the ride. The younger boy feels the way the adrenaline rushes through his veins, like a flower blooming in his chest as the magic carpet carries all away his weight, making him feel like he was on Cloud 9. 

Heeseung thinks it's stupid, really. Who the hell would've thought it would be a good idea to ride a fucking magic carpet on the sky?

_Yang Jungwon_. Who else would it be. 

"I promise, it's not that scary! Just open your eyes and look at the sky, I'll be here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Jungwon casts a glance over his shoulder with a cheeky smile etched across his features. 

"Aren't you the stupid one here right now? The one who planned all this goddamn carpet ride?" Heeseung comments off-handedly, his gaze still casted downwards and his face snuggling against Jungwon's back even more. 

"Aww come on hyung," Jungwon whines, lips jutting out in a pout. "You're no fun at all." 

"Why do you think _this_ ," Heeseung points at the other, then gestured vaguely at the vibrant red carpet, "would be a fun idea?" 

"I promise hyung!" Jungwon insists, an idea suddenly sparking in his mind. "I'll hold your hand throughout the ride!" 

"Are you _fucking_ serious right now Yang Jungwon?"

"I am!" He answers too quickly, teeth catching onto his lower lip as he averts his attention to the ground, unable to stop his fingers from twitching as he clears his throat. 

Oh shit. _Oh shit._

There's a stretch of silence between them, their heartbeats colliding with each other. Jungwon wants to take back what he said, parting his lips as he turns his head to the side, only to freeze when he realizes how close Heeseung is right now.

He can see how handsome Heeseung is when there's only a few inches between them ㅡ round hazel eyes fixated on him only, gaze dropping down to his lips before their eyes meet again. Instead of pulling away, Jungwon gets bold and clasps the auburn-haired boy's hands, encircling it securely around his waist as they sit flush against each other's frame. 

"Trust me, okay? It's not scary as long as you have me with you." Jungwon reaches out and let their fingers intertwine, his thumb brushing along the curve of his knuckles. 

Based on his brows knitted together in worry, Jungwon must have noticed Heeseung's uneasiness. "I'm right here with you." 

Heeseung swallows every remnant of his fear before turning to face Jungwon, eliciting a sigh of defeat. He makes a mental note that he would kill Jungwon right when they get back to the surface. 

"Okay, fine."

The carpet makes an abrupt turn, heading higher, and higher, Heeseung keeps his face buried in Jungwon's nape, clasping onto his hands tighter than ever. Soon, the carpet came to a halt. The older boy averts his attention downwards, the view taking away his breath as he is greeted with a very marvelling sight. 

The sky was tainted with an abyss of black, a deep void, as little constellations glistened, the lights reflecting on Heeseung's wide eyes like stars hiding beneath his irises. The moonlight shone down on them, a diffuse glow lighting the city from pitch black to charcoal grey, and it's _undeniably_ beautiful to be out like this, seeing it. His eyes cast to the city right below them, seeing the way the lights hanging from the trees illuminate the surroundings in a soft kind of glow.

It's quiet and Heeseung can feel how serene and peaceful it is — especially when it looks incredibly breathtaking with the different colored lights hanging from the center of the city making it look like a swarm of rainbow-colored fireflies dancing in the air from a distance.

"So.. what do you think?" Jungwon elicits a chuckle, letting his head fall back on the older boy's shoulder.

Heeseung tilts his head a bit to the side to face Jungwon and sees the way the wind caresses his face, his hair turning into a mess. The way the full moon had casted sharp shadows across his face, the soft pink blush on his cheeks standing out more than ever.

Just like this very moment ㅡ the bright moon watching over them, the vibrant red carpet carrying them right above the city, and the stillness of the night like time is put to a stop and they're the only two people left on earth. 

"Pretty." The older closes his eyes and lets the small smile linger along his lips a little longer. _Just like you._

(By the time they arrived at Heeseung's, the sun had gone way above the horizon. Another sharp turn by the corner, the pair landed back on the sidewalk right in front of Heeseung's house. The elder slowly steps foot on the pavement, his movements still quite shaky from the ride. 

The sun casts an orange glow in the skies, filling Heeseung with a warmth that he couldn't quite describe as he marvels at the breathtaking view of the skyline.

He spares the younger a glance, noticing how his strands fall over his eyes, his fingers slipping through them so he can brush them away. His gaze drops down to his eyes, the two exchanging brief glances and Heeseung feels like his chest is filled with so much warmth and happiness, his heart already threatening to burst through his ribcage. 

Jungwon elicits a smile, "Do you want to ride with me again tomorrow?" 

Heeseung doesn't take a second to reply. _As long as he gets to spend a whole new world with Yang Jungwon again._

"Always. Every time.") 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the dumbest thing i've written BUT if u liked it pls hit the kudos or leave a comment thank u :]


End file.
